Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Vote for Adminship
Voting Rollback This vote ends on July 20th, 2015. Hello, CBW denizens. This is ReddKuta. Why should you vote for me? Well, I actually don't expect you to. I don't think I'll get this vote, but hey: It's worth a try. Here are my reasons: #I'm nearing 2500 edits, more than enough to become a Rollback. #I am now better at controlling my argumentative and abrasive side. This would make me a better chatmod. I also know the wiki policy very well, once again helping my potential chatmod skills. #I am really getting the hand of wikia coding, really learning more every day. #'Hail Thode!' #I'm working on turning my pages from insta-stubs to full blown articles, #I often correct grammar, spelling and coding on pages, as well as tagging short articles with stub templates. #I'm a nice guy. Does that not count for anything? #I will celebrate my one year CBW anniversary on August 24th, so I'm nearly here a whole year and I know how things work. #Even with Chalk as a Rollback, the wiki would still be one Rollback short compared to before, especially with Echo or Invader's promotion on the horizon. Those are my reasons. I don't expect to get voted in. I don't think others think I'm mature or qualified enough. Though the entirety of PD is planned, Only 2.5 chapters are posted which is, I think, kinda pathetic. I have the qualifications as to wiki policy, but I still don't feel as if people will vote me in. I don't expect them to. But I honestly feel ready for the role, I really do. Do please, vote ReddKuta. Even though I don't expect you to. For #He's a cool guy. Hail Thode. He's awesome. -Maccy1949 (talk) 17:20, July 13, 2015 (UTC)Maccy1949 #He meets all the requirements, and I think he could handle the position. What with at least one rollback being promoted to admin soon, we have a few spots to fill anyway. #A good friend, a nice guy, I think he fits this role. Against #Unfortunately, while I know you to be an extremely pleasant and well-natured individual, I'm afraid I just don't see you editing other peoples' articles all too frequently. Plus there is also the matter of your current crop of articles largely being in the Stub category. I'm very sorry but, right now, it's a no from me. This vote ends on July 20th, 2015. Ok, time to make a complete fool of myself Well first of, I know that there's been a lot of talk about too many staff members kind of destroying the point of the system, which is one of many reasons you haven't seen my username here before. But since voting seems to be taking place, I thought I'd take a shot at it. Now for that list of reasons why I think I'd be up to this job: #I've been a member for nearing a year now, and have visited the wiki almost every day since. (Whether that counts as commitment or lack of me having anything better to do is up to you to decide) #I generally try to be a kind, mature and fair person. (Though you again are the judge of that) #While I still consider myself to be fairly new, I know a fair amount of wiki coding... the basics anyway. #I have over 2000 edits, 4 times the required amount for this role. #I'm always fairly up to date with what's happening around the wiki. #I discovered a way to puzzle Rando with what isn't quite ellipses abose. So yeah that's my reasoning, as Redd said, I don't expect to be voted in, as a surplus of staff is unnecessary, and I think Chalk can fill this role just fine. For #All requirements are meant, and from my experience I think he could handle this just fine. Besides, yet another slot for rollback will need to be filled shortly. # #Uh, yeah! Against #Again, you are a truly wonderful personality and an aspiring content creator from what I have seen in chat and through blogs, but I feel you lack the wikia coding experience that is necessary to fulfill this position. Administrator Echo 1 This vote ends on July 19th, 2015. As the wiki's longest serving rollback and a current member of the Board of Trustees, I have decided to throw my hat into the ring. I've been on the wiki for nearly five years, have seen many changes, and am fairly active among the user base. I try to sympathize with new users, and I usually look at all sides of an argument. I really would like to help make the community a good place for everyone, especially now that we may be getting more users with Bionicle's unexpected comeback. If I'm promoted, I'll make sure to maintain the site better, and try to make it welcoming to fans both new and old. Basically, I want to keep CBW as a place for everyone, not just those who've been part of the fandom for a long time. So that's my schpeel. Also, if you vote for me, and I shall reinstate Thodeism as a religion and make sure our Lord and Savior is given all the respect and reverence he deserves. For #I don't see why not. I feel like you're the most qualified for the role as an admin, being that you seem to have a lot more experience than a lot of us users. You have my support. #http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 00:35, July 13, 2015 (UTC) #Yah #—[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 14:40, July 13, 2015 (UTC) '''Against #Another really tough choice since you operate so far above the average rollback and are virtually an unofficial admin, but I feel five active administrators is enough. That and you have previously expressed a desire to step down from activity on multiple occasions. #As I said above, five admins is plenty. # Comments Bureaucrat Demotions This vote ends on July 25th, 2015. With all due respect to Vorred, I don't think there's anything I need to say that this blog doesn't say already. If he happens to return, I will be happy to rescind this vote, but since he hasn't expressed otherwise since his departure, I think it's time to open up some more staff positions. Shadowmaster 01:35, July 19, 2015 (UTC) For #'Shadowmaster' 01:35, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Against :See the discussion archive for past discussion ---- Category:Administration